


Сто тонн и щепотка в придачу

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Сто тонн и щепотка в придачу

— Твою ж мать, Сквало!  
Занзас и не думал стучаться — ввалился в комнату, раздраженно похлопывая по бедру телефоном.  
— Почему мне опять звонят насчет груза из Мексики? Я похож на сраного наркобарона?  
— Ты и есть сраный наркобарон, — заорал в ответ Сквало из ванной. Громко и с чувством — Занзас и на противоположном конце коридора услышал бы. — Скажи Луссурии, пусть займется, не топить же в океане тонну героина.  
— Сраная наркота, — недовольно сказал Занзас, смотря куда-то вдаль — и на катану в подставке у стены. Ямамото заинтересованно проследил за его взглядом. — Слышь! — Занзас для убедительности стукнул кулаком в дверь ванной. — Сбывай груз, где хочешь, но не на нашей территории!  
— Святые потроха! — Сквало, раздраженно скалясь, высунул голову — мокрые волосы липли ко лбу и щекам. — Да не буду я ничего сбывать! Пусть Луссурия разбирается, он знает, что с этим говном делать.  
— Он свалил до конца месяца, придурок. Так что заниматься этим будешь ты.  
Занзас попытался ухватить Сквало за потемневшую прядь, но тот увернулся и захлопнул дверь с криком:  
— Заебали!  
— А нехуй связываться с наркотой, — Занзас долбанул по двери ногой. — Выходи давай!  
— Уже, блядь, спешу и лечу, — Сквало сделал сильнее напор воды. — Подожди, если надо.  
— Мусор!  
Занзас дернул плечом и развернулся к постели — Ямамото приветливо улыбнулся и натянул одеяло повыше. Еще один отброс на его голову.  
— Не знал, что ты против наркотиков, — уважительно сказал он. — Это здорово.  
Идиот, подумал Занзас, подошел к широкой — Сквало любил сладко спать — постели и растянулся на смятой простыне. Ямамото отодвигаться не стал, настороженность из его взгляда не пропала, но любопытства было больше.  
— Наркотики, — сказал Занзас, — это деньги. Деньги — это хорошо. Нельзя быть против денег.  
Ямамото смотрел на него сверху вниз, непонимающе хмуря бровь.  
— Тогда почему ты не хочешь этот героин?  
— Потому что иногда деньги — это проблема, для решения которой нужно слишком много денег и трупов.  
У Ямамото были свежие шрамы на плече и около левого соска. Сквало тоже был весь в шрамах, но старых, а этот, щенок, еще учился.  
— А трупы… Тебе жаль людей?  
— Мне жаль ресурсов, — поправил Занзас повернувшегося к нему всем телом Ямамото. Тело было отличным: гладкая смуглая кожа, аккуратный рисунок мышц, четко очерченный живот.  
Ямамото сверкнул темными глазами, перехватив изучающий взгляд, и задумчиво сказал:  
— Я думал, ты гомофоб. В смысле, не любишь…  
— Я в курсе этого умного слова, — хохотнул Занзас, заводя руки за голову. В пропахшей сексом постели лежалось хорошо. И мысли в голову лезли всякие. Не о героине, уже нет. — Так и есть. Гомофоб, и вас, педиков, терпеть не могу.  
— А-а… — удивленно сказал Ямамото, разглядывая пах Занзаса. Даже бровь поднял недоуменно. Еще бы, такой стояк.  
— Гомофоб, босс? — Слух у Сквало был отличный, а ржал он так, что перекрывал звук льющейся воды. — Чего ж ты тогда меня ебешь?  
— Это я тебя наказываю, — заорал в ответ Занзас, и Ямамото захихикал, придвигаясь ближе. — Потому что ты — ебаный мусор!  
— А когда я тебя — это ты меня поощряешь? — Сквало, кажется, что-то уронил — в ванной грохнуло, и вода зашумела громче.  
Ямамото уже смеялся в голос, видимо, представив «поощрение». Его Сквало наверняка хорошо «поощрил» ночью — у Занзаса при мысли об этом в паху стало совсем тяжело.  
Вот же узкоглазый сукин сын.  
Занзас оскалился — почти по-настоящему зло — и перевернулся на бок, наваливаясь на Ямамото, который даже зажал ладонью рот, пытаясь подавить смех. На его лице не было и тени страха.  
— Зря не боишься, — сказал Занзас, глядя на Ямамото сверху вниз. — Я же и обидеться могу. И наказать.  
Тот только плечами пожал — насколько позволяла поза. И губы облизал, не отводя глаз.  
Провоцировал, наглый отброс.  
Занзас наклонился ниже, повел носом, будто принюхиваясь, а Ямамото — вот это было неожиданно — обнял его за шею, привлекая к себе. Губы у него были мягкие, и у них был вкус Сквало.  
Занзас сразу перехватил инициативу — еще не хватало, чтобы мальчишка за него решал! — и впился в губы жестко и напористо, заставляя их раскрыться, протолкнул язык, вылизывая горячий рот изнутри. Ямамото невнятно застонал и дернулся, запуская пальцы в его волосы.  
— Твою мать! Я так без скальпа останусь!  
Занзас мотнул головой, сбрасывая чужую руку, и сжал запястья Ямамото.  
— Прости, — виновато улыбаясь, сказал тот. Да Занзас скорее гороскопу из газеты поверил бы, чем этой улыбочке.  
А вот сбившемуся дыханию, горячечно блестевшим глазам и румянцу на щеках он верил.  
— Эй, ты трахаешь моего ученика? — Сквало вышел из ванной как всегда невовремя. Талант.  
— Еще нет, — не отрывая взгляда от припухших губ Ямамото, ответил Занзас. — Но скоро буду.  
— Мудак.  
— Гомофоб, — поправил Занзас, и Ямамото улыбнулся, попытавшись выдернуть руку из захвата. Занзас усмехнулся, крепче сжимая пальцы.  
Мокрое полотенце полетело на пол, а Сквало уселся на край кровати, внимательно рассматривая их обоих. Проверял, не драться ли они собрались.  
Сквало все всегда держал под контролем — секс не в счет, в сексе контролировать нужно было его самого.  
— Раздеться не хочешь, босс?  
Сквало был абсолютно голым, сидел, бесстыдно раздвинув острые колени. От влажных волос пахло шампунем.  
— Я могу помочь.  
Смешок Сквало Занзасу не понравился, но отвлекаться от Ямамото он не стал. Тот как раз дернулся, снова пытаясь вырваться, да еще и ногу на бедро забросил — собственнически, так не просят о сексе.  
Мальчик все еще пытался доминировать, вот ведь наглец!  
Занзас расхохотался от души, потерся пахом о живот Ямамото и, наклонившись, прикусил ему ухо — как взрослый зверь непокорному щенку.  
Сквало жарко выдохнул и протянул руку, положил на лоб Ямамото, заставляя его прогнуть шею под поцелуи Занзаса — короткие, рваные, от которых Ямамото вздрагивал, как от укусов.  
Его запястье Занзас выпустил сразу после того, как он закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Ямамото тут же обнял его, чиркнул ногтями по спине — наверняка специально. Опять. Мстительный сукин сын.  
Такого наказывать и наказывать.  
Занзас рывком освободился от рубашки, сбросил штаны — Сквало помог, стянул, шлепнув заодно по заднице.  
Обоих наказывать!  
Сквало тихо выругался под нос — от избытка чувств его всегда тянуло на мат — и лег рядом с ними, голова к голове с Ямамото. Занзас смотрел, как он зализывает покрасневшее ухо Ямамото, а тот щурится и тихо стонет, и почти ревновал.  
Разобраться бы, кого к кому.  
А лучше послать все к чертям и трахнуть — обоих.  
Занзас сел, оседлав бедра Ямамото, и провел пару раз по члену — возбуждение копилось в паху болезненной тяжестью, а Занзас не привык терпеть.  
— Смазка, — напомнил Сквало и, извернувшись, поднял с пола полупустой тюбик, выдавил себе на ладонь щедрую порцию.  
Заботливый, сука. Занзас чуть не расхохотался, но упал на бок — Ямамото вывернулся из-под него и согнул ноги в коленях, раскрываясь перед ним и Сквало. Тот, бросив на Занзаса шальной взгляд — чернота затопила серую радужку, он уже «поплыл» — сел, скрестив длинные худые ноги, и аккуратно, очень медленно стал размазывать прозрачный гель между ягодиц Ямамото. Занзас наблюдал, как длинный палец входит в покрасневший растраханный анус, и дрочил, хотя больше всего ему хотелось оттолкнуть мешавшую руку и самому заняться задницей Ямамото.  
Занзас не привык терпеть, но он всегда был готов попробовать что-нибудь новое. Например, мучительно долго ждать, пока Сквало смажет чертову дырку, прикусывать язык, чтобы не крикнуть «отвали», и слушать, как разливается по телу жарко и больно удовольствие ожидания.  
Терпение кончилось, когда Ямамото застонал в голос, дернулся и подхватил ноги под коленями, подставляясь. Сквало тут же убрал руку, опять посмотрел Занзасу прямо в глаза так, что сердце пропустило удар, и потянулся к нему. Ткнулся сухими губами в приоткрытый рот, лизнул и — сердце снова выкинуло какой-то блядский фокус — обхватил ладонью его член, смазывая и дроча.  
— Еще… Сильнее, — невнятно пробормотал Занзас, обхватывая Сквало за плечи, но тот сбросил его руку, горячо выдохнул прямо в ухо «не так» и подтолкнул вперед.  
Ямамото, зажмурившись, тихо покачивался на спине — крышу у него снесло полностью. У Занзаса от вида подгибающихся пальцев на ногах и ярко-розовой приоткрытой дырки здравого смысла тоже не осталось, он потерялся где-то между инстинктами и неуемным «хочу!».  
Он подполз ближе, перехватил ноги Ямамото — тот тут же отпустил руки и сжал свой член, застонав от облегчения — и вставил сразу, по самые яйца.  
Ямамото закричал, выгнувшись, и задвигал ладонью быстрее — Занзасу оставалось только подхватить этот ритм. Быстро, быстро, еще, еще…  
Занзас даже не заметил сначала — все ощущения сосредоточились в паху, сплелись в огненный узел, отдаваясь темнотой перед глазами с каждым толчком — как на его задницу полилась прохладная смазка. Сквало даже не озаботился согреть ее пальцами, знает же, как Занзас ненавидит…  
Он не успел додумать — какая ненависть, когда Сквало требовательно надавил на ягодицы, останавливая, а потом поцеловал Занзаса под лопатку и вставил — не как он сам Ямамото, не сразу. Медленно и осторожно, оглаживая его спину, словно успокаивая.  
Ямамото недовольно застонал и дернул Занзаса на себя — чуть шею не сломал, придурок.  
— Давай, — скомандовал Сквало и задвигался наконец. Два придурка, и Занзас между ними.  
Ямамото коротко всхлипывал, подаваясь навстречу толчкам Занзаса, а Сквало протяжно стонал — Занзас слышал их будто издалека, в ушах отдавалось собственное сорванное дыхание, накрывало, звенело и рвало мир на части. В нем можно было утонуть — и Занзас тонул, только волны, окатывавшие его тело раз за разом, были из огня.  
Горячие руки Ямамото цеплялись за плечи — с силой, до синяков и кровавых царапин, мальчишка целиком отдавался страсти, и это заводило еще сильнее. Волосы Сквало, словно в противовес, нежно скользили по щеке, липли к потной спине — ухватить бы за патлы, но не сейчас.  
Сейчас пусть вбивается крепче, подталкивая его к Ямамото, стонет в затылок его имя и кусает за загривок острыми зубами — Занзас почти рычал, они оба были как звери, и Ямамото… Он тоже.  
Занзас содрогнулся всем телом, кончая, и Ямамото вскрикнул — белые капли попали Занзасу на грудь и живот. Тоже кончил. Потянулся вверх, лизнул — сперма была и на гладко выбритой с утра щеке. Занзас прикрыл глаза, расслабленно отдаваясь резким толчкам Сквало, зная, что Ямамото жадно смотрит на него, ловит каждую тень на лице. Остатки возбуждения щекоткой прошлись по загривку — Занзасу нравился этот взгляд.  
Мальчишка далеко пойдет.  
— Зан… зас!  
Сквало хватило еще на полминуты, не больше. По промежности потекло, что-то наверняка попадет и на замершего под ними Ямамото. И вряд ли тот будет против.  
— Охуеть, — сказал Сквало. — Вот это было охуеть.  
— Скатывайся, твою мать, — Занзас дернулся, и Сквало наконец вытащил из него член и упал рядом с Ямамото, потягиваясь. Сытый, довольный мусор.  
— Охуеть, — запоздало согласился Ямамото, улыбаясь еще бессмысленнее, чем обычно. — Я…  
— Заткнись, — лениво сказал Занзас и тоже лег рядом. Ямамото повертел головой — вправо-влево, Занзас-Сквало, ухмылка-зевок. — Просто заткнись.  
Ямамото послушно замолчал, но энергии в нем было слишком много — такого трахать и трахать, пока вся дурь не выйдет. Занзас отстраненно удивился, почувствовав его ногу на своем бедре, но двигаться не хотелось. Пусть его.  
— Этот героин, босс, — внезапно сказал Сквало, и Занзас возвел очи горе, уткнувшись взглядом в резную спинку кровати. — Давай его подсунем тем ублюдкам, которые в прошлом месяце попытались оттяпать наш порт? А потом кто-нибудь шепнет в полиции, что, мол, можно брать на готовеньком.  
— А деньги? — спросил Занзас. Сказывалось голодное детство.  
Ямамото шумно вздохнул, но промолчал.  
— Да хрен с ними, — пожал плечами Сквало. — Маммон пусть о них думает.  
Занзас зевнул во всю глотку и спихнул с себя ногу Ямамото. Тот немедленно забросил на него руку.  
Сквало приподнялся на локте и насмешливо улыбнулся, глядя на них.  
— А ты меня потом накажешь за то, что я проебал тонну героина.  
— Или поощришь, — добавил Ямамото, заразившись зевотой от Занзаса — Сквало улыбался все шире.  
— Тебя, что ли? Мал еще, — Занзас закрыл глаза, думая. Не видя голого Сквало с блестящими глазами и разомлевшего после секса Ямамото, делать это было гораздо легче.  
— А Сквало…  
— Тихо, — рявкнул на своего мальчишку Сквало. — Потом.  
Занзас прикрыл глаза еще и ладонью и попробовал подумать еще раз.  
— Да хрен с ним. Пусть будет подстава.  
Сквало пошевелился — волосы защекотали грудь и живот — и спросил:  
— Сразу на весь груз?  
— А чего мелочиться? — Занзас открыл глаза, и мысли тут же ушли куда-то в другую сторону. Работать в таких условиях невозможно, можно только трахаться.  
— Понял, — кивнул Сквало и снова лег, накрыв Ямамото волосами. Тот аккуратно их собрал и накрутил на палец, играя. У Занзаса опять заныли яйца — от ревности и возбуждения.  
— Что? — спросил Сквало, перехватив его взгляд. — Хочешь?  
Занзас ухмыльнулся.  
Конечно хочет. И возьмет — все, что пожелает.  
И мальчишку, и Сквало, и тонну героина — хотя секс с ними был как десять тонн.  
Ямамото ткнулся в его плечо, без слов спрашивая то же самое. Хочешь?  
— Да, твою мать, — сказал Занзас. — Придурки.  
Сто тонн. И еще щепотка в придачу.


End file.
